Morgana Pendragon
Morgana is the ward of Uther Pendragon, adoptive sister of Arthur Pendragon and friend of Gwen and Merlin. She is also a witch and seer, and the only person within Camelot other than Merlin who appeared to have a natural magical gift. Her half-sister is Morgause. (The Sins of the Father). She acts like the first lady of the kingdom in official acts and ceremonies. Morgana eventually turns against Camelot becoming an enemy of Merlin and Uther (though Uther is currently unaware of her true loyalties). Profile Early life Morgana was the secret daughter of Uther Pendragon and Vivian,wife of Gorlois. Following Gorlois's death in battle when she was ten years old, Uther adopted and raised her as his ward. (To Kill the King)(The Crystal Cave. Uther told her 'she fought him from the beginning'(To Kill the King) and that 'she always made remarkable recoveries as a child'. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). Meeting Merlin . (The Dragon's Call)|200px]] Morgana was first seen by Merlin during his first days in Camelot where she mistakes him for Gwen while getting ready for a feast celebrating twenty years since the end of The Great Purge, a celebration that she did not wish to enjoy since she did not think the Great Purge was a good thing. She first met Merlin face to face when Gwen is wrongly accused of witchcraft after witnessing him apparently attempting to sacrifice his life for Gwen's (Although it was to save Gwen, he was actually the one who did the enchantment), and his actions led her to believe Merlin was in love with Gwen. She helped Merlin and Arthur defeat the Afanc that Nimueh used to poison the water supply despite them telling her it was too dangerous. (The Mark of Nimueh) Adventures '')|200px]] When she was young, Morgana discovered that she dreams about terrible things that to happen in the future. As the court physician, Gaius gave her a variety of sleeping drugs, but none of them helped. Her powers have first been of use against some enemies as Morgana's dreams aid Merlin in defeating two Sidhe that wished to kill Arthur in order for the young female, Sophia, to return to Avalon. (The Gates of Avalon) Morgana became very attached to Mordred, a young druid boy that Merlin saved, risking the wrath with Uther in order to do so. (The Beginning of the End) When Merlin helped her get Mordred back to his people Morgana was grateful to him and went with him to his home village Ealdor to help him defend it from bandits. (The Moment of Truth). (The Beginning of the End)|200px]]She was strongly opposed to Uther's stand against magic and questioned his choice to execute Mary Collins' son, Tom. (The Dragon's Call) She shared her views with Merlin; that magic is something you are born with rather than something you choose. (The Beginning of the End) She appeared to have an awareness of Merlin's abilities although she has never confronted him about it. (The Gates of Avalon, ''The Moment of Truth, Le Morte d'Arthur et al) Morgana also had a darker side. She plotted to have Uther killed as revenge for her father's death, as well as Gwen's. However, she changed her mind at the last minute when she realized Uther was truly sorry for his actions, and killed Tauren, the assassin who wished to kill Uther, while Merlin killed the other sorcerers involved. (To Kill the King) The plot to kill Uther appeared to have left a strain on her friendship with Merlin, who appeared unsympathetic to her when she warned him that worse things were to come (of course, this also could be because she was in a trance-like state when she spoke to him and her odd behavior startled him). Exploring her Magic )|200px]] Morgana's magic eventually began to reveal itself. When Morgana accidentally set her room on fire, she became terrified. She went to Gaius and told him she feared she had magic. Gaius knew it was true, but lied to her to protect her. Merlin advised her to seek out the Druids for help. Morgana eventually found her way to a Druid camp, where she was reunited with Mordred. Merlin later arrived, saying Uther believed she had been kidnapped and was going to execute everyone in Camelot who was under suspicion unless she was returned. Morgana did not want to go back, but an army of Camelot soldiers raided the camp and brought her back. Morgana thanked Merlin for what he did for her, saying her experience has taught her not to fear her powers. While she no longer feared her powers, Morgana realised the danger in exposing them. She was terrified when Uther hired a witchfinder to expose the last traces of magic, and was desperate to keep her secret hidden. She was later taken hostage when the Witchfinder's treachery was exposed, but was saved by Merlin. Arthur mistakenly believed that Morgana and Merlin had romantic feelings for each other. Final betrayal and disappearance '')|206px]] In the Witch's Quickening, Morgana stole a dark crystal to give it to a sorcerer named Alvarr, who had won her over. Merlin found her in Arthur's chambers with his keys, so automatically suspected her. She rode to the bandit camp and Merlin followed, and his fears were confirmed. Later on the episode, when Alvarr was taken captive, she furiously told Uther that she disowned him as her family. She later used the sleeping potion Gaius gives her to drug Alvarr's guards, allowing him to escape. Uther suspected Morgana when he heard Alvarr had help escaping, but left her alone because he was unable to prove anything. (the Witch's Quickening) 's arms. (The Fires Of Idirsholas)|206px]] Sometime later, Morgana was approached by her half sister Morgause. Morgause enlisted her help in her plot to kill Uther. After the meeting, Morgana awoke in Camelot to find she was the only person who was not affected by a sleeping plague. Morgause used Morgana as a vessel for the sleeping plague, a fact of which she was unaware. Morgana was then poisoned by Merlin, who refused to give Morgause the cure unless she destroyed the Knights of Medhir and woke everyone up. Reluctantly, Morgause agreed and Merlin, Uther and Arthur watched Morgause conjure a whirlwind and she and Morgana disappeared. Uther was devastated and searched everywhere for his ward, still unaware that she has officially turned against him. (The Fires Of Idirsholas) Return to Camelot '')|200px]] After a year of Morgause corrupting her and turning her against Uther, Morgana becomes a blood-thirsty machine of hate. She allows Arthur to take her back to Camelot and tells lies about how she has changed and how she forgives Merlin. She collects the tears of Uther and takes them to Morgause, who mixes it in black blood with a mandrake plant (a plant that magical people can hear and drive the people who can not hear it insane). Morgana kills a solider to stop him telling anyone she was out at night and places the Mandrake under Uther's bed, this drives the King insane overnight, giving him glimpses of people he's sentenced to death over the years. She also gave him a glimpse of his deceased wife, reducing Uther to tears. Morgause seems to have heightened Morgana's senses as well, she can tell Merlin is following her and Morgause wraps him in chains and they leave him to die. Morgana also uses while Uther thanks her in her ceremony. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon)|200px]]her new-found magic to perform necromancy, summoning an army of the dead to aid in Camelot's conquest. Though thwarted by Merlin, Morgana still succeeded keeping her secret safe by claiming she destroyed the enchantment (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). Personality Morgana possessed a feisty and sassy personality. She was considered by many to be very beautiful and attracted the attention of numerous men, including Arthur during the first season. However Morgana was much more than just a pretty face; she was fiery and independent and would not hesitate to stand up to her guardian, Uther. When the chips are down, she has also proven to be a capable fighter. Morgana constantly teased Arthur but also tried to advise him. She was very affectionate to her maidservant Gwen considering her a friend more than a servant. When Gwen's father was killed by Uther it prompted Morgana to try and get revenge for both their fathers' deaths by killing him. However Morgana later decided to save Uther from Tauren when Uther told her he was genuinely sorry for the deaths of her and Gwen's fathers. (To Kill the King) In Season 2 Morgana's personality became darker. She was willing to betray Uther to help Mordred (The Witch's Quickening) with whom she had formed a close bond with in an earlier episode. (The Beginning of the End) She later claimed to hate Uther, wishing that she had just let Tauren kill him when she had the chance, and once again is involved in a plot to kill him. (The Fires Of Idirsholas) According to The Great Dragon Morgana is destined to form an evil alliance with Mordred. By the time she returned in series 3 Morgana's personality had changed completely. She had become murderous and cruel and had a tendency to smirk maliciously when nobody was watching. She stabbed a sentry and then finished him off with poison. She held a grudge against Merlin and led him to Morgause so that she could kill him. Morgana also used magic to drive Uther insane whilst putting on a convincing act of love and affection. Though a convincing actress, Morgana has become twisted, evil and full of hate. Despite her corruption, Morgana didn't attempt to frame Merlin for summoning an army of the dead during the seige of Camelot and nor did she tell Uther that Merlin had poisoned her. However she did attempt to kill Merlin twice, but not in the presence of anyone from Camelot. This is a rather complicated part of her personality; if she told Uther Merlin had poisoned her or that he'd summoned an army of the dead or both, Uther would have had Merlin executed. Why she hasn't gotten Merlin executed for sorcery or what Uther would see as treachery is unknown. One could speculate that she still felt some affection for Merlin, or she might have even spared him for Arthur's sake. Morgana was aware of Merlin and Arthur's close bond and despite her hatred for Uther there is no evidence that she hates Arthur. She may have spared Merlin so that Arthur wouldn't have to deal with the pain of knowing his best friend had poisoned his adopted sister, or that he was a sorcerer (though Morgana has not yet discovered Merlin's powers). Another possibility is that she simply wishes to leave the pleasure of killing Merlin to either herself or her sister. Relationships Merlin At the start of the first season, Merlin has a crush on the beautiful Morgana. Morgana appeared to trust Merlin from early on as she went straight to him when Gwen faced execution. (The Mark of Nimueh) She appeared to notice Merlin's powers after Arthur is saved from being offered to the sidhe, but, reveals she does not. (The Gates of Avalon'' et al) Merlin chose to distance himself from her after her attempt on Uther's life. They continue to have feelings for each other but never pursue it romantically. Nonetheless they remained friends until Merlin discovered that Morgana had once again allied with Uthers enemies. (The Moment of Truth, To Kill the King, Le Morte d'Arthur) Near the end of the second season Merlin poisoned her to save Camelot from Morgana's half sister Morgause. He said that he did not want to see her in pain and he did not want to kill her, but he had no choice. Morgana returns in Series 3, and she lies to Merlin by telling him she regrets what she did. Initially he believes her until he accidentally discovers the enchantment on Uther. Really Morgana hates him and purposely leads him to Morgause, with the intention of killing him. However, there are hints that she still seemed to like Merlin as she shows signs of sadness when forced to fight him and only does so because he stood in her way. Arthur Morgana appeared to have some level of sibling rivalry with Arthur and she often teased him but also sometimes tries to advise him. Morgana and Arthur fell out with each other at times but they still cared for each other very much. They were apparently attracted to each other in the first season but Arthur later turned his attention to Guinevere. Arthur is delighted by her return to Camelot and the two appear very affectionate. Morgana's feelings towards Arthur are now unknown, thought it can be assumed that they are not particularly friendly. Guinevere Morgana had a close friendship with her maid, Gwen who she treated as an equal rather than a servant. Gwen frequently comforted Morgana when she woke up from nightmares. When Uther's soldiers killed Gwen's father, Tom, Morgana was enraged and tried to kill her guardian but later changed her mind. As time went on Morgana noted that Gwen was getting more secretive, and wondered if there was a man involved (which there was). Despite their close friendship, Morgana never confided in Gwen about magic. When Morgana was taken away by Morgause, Gwen appeared to miss her. In series 3, Morgana does not have the same friendly relationship with Gwen, just master-servant. Gaius Morgana often went to Gaius for potions that were supposed to help her with her nightmares. Sometimes they worked but most of the time they did not. Morgana told Aredian that her dreams got worse when Gaius started treating them, though she appeared to know that it was not Gaius' fault. She trusted Gaius a great deal, even though she told Aredian that she had no idea what he'd put in the potions. On at least one occasion, Gaius called Morgana "my child". But Gaius later believed Merlin did the right thing when he poisoned Morgana, saying that he feared Morgana chose to use her magic for evil. Uther Morgana had a rather strained relationship with her guardian, Uther. She frequently stood up to him when she thought he was being unfair or cruel. She claimed that Uther was neither wise, nor just and told him that he continued making enemies, which got her chained up in the dungeons. After the death of Gwen's father, Tom, Morgana conspired with the sorcerer Tauren to kill Uther. However she later saved his life when Uther told her that she was the daughter he never had and that he was truly sorry about Tom's death as well as the death of Morgana's own father. Gradually however, Morgana grew to resent Uther again and this resentment developed into hatred causing her to turn against him once more, this time for real. Uther had no idea of this and was heartbroken by her 'kidnap'. In Series 3 Morgana actively plots to bring about Uther's downfall, she succeeds in driving him insane with the use of magic whilst putting on a convincing act of love and affection. Mordred Morgana developed a close bond with the druid boy, Mordred. She sheltered him while Uther was searching for him and later tried to get him out of Camelot but was caught by Arthur and his men. With the help of Arthur and Merlin, Mordred managed to escape Camelot. Morgana later met up with him at a druid camp, and finally helped him and his guardian, Alvarr, steal a crystal from Uther. Morgana was also the only person besides Merlin and other druids, who was able to hear Mordred when he spoke telepathically. Morgause Morgana was Morgause's half sister, though until recently she had no idea of any such relation. Nevertheless, Morgana felt that Morgause was familiar to her when they met during Morgause's stay in Camelot. She later conspired with her half sister to kill Uther. Morgause truly cared about Morgana as she abandoned her attempt on Uther's life in order to save Morgana after she was poisoned by Merlin. Morgause took Morgana away to heal her however Uther believed that Morgause kidnapped Morgana and was determined to seek revenge. By Series 3 Morgause has corrupted Morgana completely and permanently turned her against Uther. Morgause now appears to be Morgana's only friend and confidant. Alvarr Alvarr approached Morgana to enlist her help in stealing the Crystal of Neatid. To do this, he used a combination of his own charm and charisma as well as the girl's bond with Mordred to win her over. After Morgana gave Alvarr the crystal, the two spoke for awhile and he revealed that Mordred had told him about her own magical powers. When she became frightened, he immediately comforted her, calling her a brave woman. It seems that having someone to talk to about her magic and who understood how she felt seemed to finally put Morgana at ease with her magic. After she leaves, one of Alvarr's followers commented on how well he played her. However, Alvarr seemed to be captivated by her beauty and grateful for her help. This gratitude increased even more when she came to warn him that Arthur and the knights were coming to recapture the crystal, enabling him and his fighters to prepare for the attack. When she wanted to stay and help, Alvarr seemed concerned about her safety and said a battlefield was no place for her. Before she could protest, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and left, leaving a startled Morgana behind. After he was captured and put on trial by Uther, Alvarr refused to reveal her part in the crystal's theft and Morgana later helped him escape from the dungeons. Abilities )|210px]] Morgana is a seer, a person who could see the future in their dreams. She often suffered from nightmares as a result of this ability. She also had some level of telepathy as she was the only person other than Merlin able to hear Mordred speaking in their heads. (The Beginning of the End) Morgana was also able to ignite a fire in her bedroom by accidentally using magic. She also made her window and a vase explode, again without meaning to. (The Nightmare Begins) In the year spent with Morgause, Morgana's skill with magic improved and she gained control over her abilities. However she admitted that her magic was still considerably weaker than Morgause's magic. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) Morgana was also a skilled swordswoman and held her own against a number of men attempting to raid Merlin's village. She also easily overpowered Merlin during the seige of Camelot and disarmed him twice. In the end Merlin only defeated her by using his magic. It has been indicated that she might have even bested Arthur with a sword before though this is unconfirmed as Arthur denied it when Morgana mentioned it. (The Moment of Truth) Behind the scenes * The creators of Merlin have likened the series to ''Smallville, an American television show which chronicles the early life of Superman. Morgana could be thought of as Merlin's answer to Lex Luthor who in Smallville, begins as the friend of Clark Kent/Superman but is ultimately consumed by evil. In the legend Morgana is loosely based on Morgan Le Fay, is a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. Early works featuring Morgan do not elaborate her character beyond her role as a fay or magician, a former apprentice of Merlin whose powers are at least equal to his own. She became much more prominent in the later cyclical prose works such as the Lancelot-Grail and the Post-Vulgate Cycle, in which she becomes an antagonist to King Arthur. The early accounts of Geoffrey of Monmouth and Gerald of Wales refer to Morgan in conjunction with the Isle of Apples (later Avalon) to which the fatally-wounded Arthur was carried. To the former she was an enchantress, one of nine sisters, while to the latter she was the ruler and patroness of an area near Glastonbury and a close blood-relation of King Arthur. In the early romances of Chrétien de Troyes, also, she figures as a healer. Though in later stories she becomes an adversary of the Round Table when Guinevere discovers her adultery with one of her husband's knights, she eventually reconciles with her brother, and even retains her original role, serving as one of the four enchantresses who carry the king to Avalon after his final battle at Camlann. Still in other versions, she is killed by one of Arthur's knights whilst disgusied as a snake. As her epithet "le Fay" (from the French la fée, meaning fairy) indicates, the figure of Morgan appears to have been originally a supernatural being. While later works make her specifically human, her magical powers are retained.1 Inspiration for her character came from earlier Welsh mythology and literature; she has often been compared with the goddess Modron, a figure derived from the continental Dea Matrona featured with some frequency in medieval Welsh literature. Modron appears in Welsh Triad 70, in which her children by Urien, Owain and Morfydd, are called the "Three Blessed Womb-Burdens of the Island of Britain,"2 and a later folktale preserved in Peniarth MS 147 records the story behind this conception more fully.3 Urien is Morgan le Fay's husband in the continental romances, while Owain mab Urien is the historical figure behind their son Ywain. Additionally, Modron is called "daughter of Avallach," a Welsh ancestor deity whose name can also be interpreted as a noun meaning "a place of apples".4 In fact, in the story of Owain and Morvydd's conception in Peniarth 147, Modron is called the "daughter of the king of Avallach." This is similar to Avalon, the "Isle of Apples" with which Morgan le Fay has been associated since her earliest appearances. Additional speculation sometimes connects Morgan with the Irish goddess Morrígan, though there are few similarities between the two beyond the spelling of their names. Morgan first appears by name in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Vita Merlini, written about 1150. Purportedly an account of the wizard Merlin's later adventures, it elaborates some episodes from Geoffrey's more famous earlier work, Historia Regum Britanniae. In the Historia, Geoffrey explains that after Arthur is seriously wounded at the Battle of Camlann, he is taken off to Avalon, the Isle of Apples, to be healed. In the Vita Merlini he describes this island in more detail and names "Morgen" as the chief of nine magical sisters who dwell there. Morgan retains this role as Arthur's otherworldly healer in much later literature. Before the cyclical Old French romances, appearances of Morgan are few. Chrétien de Troyes mentions her in his first romance Erec and Enide, completed around 1170; he says one guest at the titular characters' wedding, a certain Guigomar, lord of the Isle of Avalon, is a friend of Morgan. She is later mentioned in the same poem when Arthur provides a wounded Erec with a healing balm made by Morgan; this episode affirms her early role as a healer. Chrétien again refers to Morgan as a great healer in his later romance Yvain, the Knight of the Lion, in an episode in which two ladies restore the maddened hero to his senses with a concoction provided by Morgan. However, it should be noted that while Modron is the mother of Owain in Welsh literature, and Morgan would be assigned this role in later French literature, this first continental association between Ywain and Morgan does not imply they are son and mother. The mythological figure of Morgana has also been liekend to the Irish death goddess, Morrigan and the evil sorceress Medea from the epic of Jason and the Argonauts. Like Morgana, both women are often depicted as either benevolent or evil or sometimes a mixture of the two. Category:Morgana Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Arthur's relations Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Enemies and Villians Category:Series 2 enemies Category:Witches Category:Druids Category:Magic Category:Magical creatures Category:seer